Paper Town UDATE ALMOST CHAPTER THREE
by collarbone
Summary: Basically i just updated this stuff again.


Chapter One

Jake glanced up at a poster that some kid at his high school had made. It read "MARGO THE LEGEND MADE HISTORY IN THIS SCHOOL 5 YEARS AGO!" Of course Jake wasn't even in High School when Margo made the amazing trip to Agloe New York. He was just in the eight grade then. Now however he felt more and more connected to Margo then ever. Jacob wondered if he'd have rescued Margo like Quentin did if he was in her place. Probably not. After all, who did Jacob think he was? He was certainly not a hero like superman or batman. He was just an eighteen year old kid who was not very popular or anything. Before Jacob could ponder any longer on Margo and Quentin the bell for first period rang and he was forced to hustle to his Math class. When he arrived at Math class he was three minutes late as usual and old cranky Mrs. Helligan started to bark at him " JACOB WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE COMING INTO MY CLASSROOM LATE EVERYDAY?" "Sorry" I said even if I didn't mean it at all, Mrs. Helligan was an old bat who had no heart whatsoever. Without even listening to another word she pointed to the door and i headed for the principals office AGAIN. Of course our principal Mr. Hawthorne was standing at the door of his office waiting for me as usual with his hands around his hips looking as if he was god himself.

"Well, well well look what the cat dragged in" he said.

I walked into his office and took a seat in my usual seat and laid my backpack on the ground just waiting for him to scold me on how I should be on time and how I'd lose my job one day because of my tardiness. Of course he began to babble on and ten minutes later I left without hearing a word he had said at all. I walked silently back to class and wondered what was Margo like when she was late to class?

Was she a good student? There were always rumors about Margo and Quentin but you never knew what to believe. As I sat back down in my seat in Mrs. Helligan's classroom my mind began to wonder. Until of course my best friend Jamie flicked a piece of paper at my desk. It read "Why are you always late?" I scribbled down " I have better things to do then worry about my attendance." Jamie gave me the look she always does when she's disappointed in me. Before I knew it the bell had rang and Jamie stood outside waiting for me as she always does. "Did you get the book?" Jamie asked. "Of course I did, what did you think I was late for no reason?" She sighed and gave me the hand motion to hand it over. I dug into the bottom of my backpack and took out the book I had gotten the title read " Distant" which was the book that Margo Roth Speigelman herself wrote about her adventures. Jamie held the book up to the light and examined it. "This is exactly what we need Jake, this book is everything." With that she hugged me and we walked to our next class together smiling. I knew exactly how she felt. You see margo's book had never actually gotten published.

"Distant" Margo's book was actually based on a notebook she had from when she was just ten years old. There were only two copies of it. One was the original and the other was Quentin's copy, that was our copy. We had it now and we were making plans.

You see let me explain... Margo Roth Speigelman is a hero to all the kids at our school, let alone to all the kids in our small town. She's been known for going to Mississippi randomly and leaving Misipi in alphabet soup, or her most well known adventure was on her senior year she vanished two weeks before graduation. Her next door neighbor Quentin went to find her and eventually he did from the clues she left him. Point blank Margo and Quentin are FAMOUS at our school. This book was the best thing that happened to us this whole year.

Chapter 2

Jamie had short blonde hair that slung down to her shoulders layered that contrasted beautifully with her green glassy eyes. Jamie walked down the hall to my locker and lightly taped my hand "Space cadet you ready to go yet or what?" she said. "Oh yeah I blankly stared at the palm of my hands and jogged in order to catch up with her. Shortly after we arrived at my house. As always nobody was home. Jamie sat down on my bed and I sat beside her and we opened up the book. There were light smudges of dirt around the first page. In it held crosshatch handwriting. "Well that's just great" Jamie said. "How in the world do we read it?"

"Urm Jamie there is only one way to read it" I responded. "We have to go find Margo herself" Of course that was no the answer Jamie wanted to hear. She stalked out of the room down the stairs and out the door. I was somewhat shocked at how quickly she gave up on Margo. Let me make it clear so you can understand better. Margo Roth Speigelman and Quentin Jacobsen are the reason Jamie and I even met. Margo was the heart of adventure. One day she would be in here in orlando Florida the next she'd be in Mississippi. It was even rumored she broke into every amusement park in the middle of the night. Even Sea World which she broke into with Quentin. She was the most amazing thing that ever had happened to our school, and then she left. Of course Quentin Jacobsen the hero that nobody expected him to be found her in Agloe New York and that was the last anybody heard of either one of them. Of course there was always Ben Starling Quentin's right hand man and Radar his other best friend. Jamie and I sometimes make up stories about what REALLY happened to them. Nobody really knows they just disappeared. The whole lot of them. A lot of people think they died from lack of money, but I doubt it super heroes don't die like regular people. They're special. You see we've been trying to find her diary, or journal call it what you want, since we found out it existed in freshman year. Gold wasn't even worth that much compared to this book. I went onto Omnictionary and looked up crosshatch and found

I sat on my bed feeling the pull of desperate defeat pull me down, or maybe it was gravity. Either way it felt like my whole world had collapsed. I wonder why Jamie left like that? Probably disappointed in our findings. I was too all this time and nothing. I sat on my bed for and hour and then closed my eyes and couldn't imagine the fact of Margo dead. If she was I wouldn't believe it till I saw her dead body beside Quentin's. They were a team, just like Jamie and I.

Suddenly I woke up to the sound of my alarm clock. I don't remember falling asleep but obviously I did. I got up showered brushed my teeth grabbed toast and walked out the door. I drove to our school and low and behold Jamie was standing right by my parking spot. She looked like she hadn't had much sleep. I didn't want to get out of the car in fear that she might end our four year friendship. Jamie walked over to the passenger's side of the vehicle and slithered into the seat. For a moment there was an ackward silence before she spoke. "Look I'm sorry Jake I over reacted" Before I could do anything else she squeezed my hand gently. We walked together into class and for once Jamie was late to Mrs. Helligan's class but honestly I don't think she cared. Of course our principle said he was sick of my lack of care for education and he gave me a detention.. oh so scary, like I really cared. Before I realized it Lunch came and Jamie sat next to me as if nothing had happened the day previous. "So what are we going to do Jake?" she asked. "Hmm I was thinking maybe we could ask the teachers around see if any of them really knew Margo or Quentin well" I responded. "Yeah I guess Jake it's just do you really want to ASK TEACHERS?" Jamie was right, I hated teachers with a passion, but in desperate times come for desperate measure.

"No, I don't but maybe one of them knew Quentin well."

Jamie sighed "yeah I guess we have to try everything."

All of a sudden the speaker went turned on and our grouchy Principal screeched "Jacob Winderwell please report to the front office."

"GREAT JUST WHAT I NEEDED, WHAT'D I DO NOW?" I shouted a bit too loud. I stalked off to the front office wondering what the hell it was I'd done!


End file.
